An input device that determines an operation instruction from a user based on the motion of a hand of the user is known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an image recognition device that determines an operation by a user based on the hand motion of the user operating a virtual operation screen depicted using a three-dimensional display. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a display control device that sets a way of arrangement of images to be displayed on a display based on a picked-up gesture of a user. Still further, Patent Literature 3 discloses an information processing device that determines whether or not a touch operation by a user is a depress operation (tap operation) or a gesture operation based on the movement amount of the touch operation to a touch panel.